vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Doma
Summary Doma is Upper Moon Two of the Twelve Demon Moons. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Doma Origin: Kimetsu no Yaiba Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least over 133 years old Classification: Human (Formerly), Demon Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Regeneration (High-Mid. Even after being reduced to a decapitated head, a low-level demon would have still been capable of regenerating if his head were to be "completely crushed"), Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3), Body Control (A low-level demon could grow hands from it's head after it lost its body. Grew two extra pair of arms), Weapon Mastery (Uses a fan), Air Manipulation (Can create freezing winds), Ice Manipulation (Commonly manipulates ice), Duplication and Creation (Can create duplicates of ice), Absorption (Absorbed Shinobu), Limited Memory Manipulation (Can search for memories by stabbing his brain with his finger), Biological Manipulation and Power Bestowal (Through blood), Adaptation (Adapted to and gained resistance against wisteria poison) |-|Resistances=Resistance to wisteria poison (Gained resistance to small dosages of wisteria poison) and Disease Manipulation (Demons don’t get sick), Fear Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (He's immune to the aura of Lower and Upper Moons that cause similar effect but on much lesser scale) Attack Potency: City Block level+ (Created a giant ice bodhisattva while being weakened by poison) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Easily kept up with Kanao and Inosuke and later blitzed them after getting serious) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 10 (Comparable to Post-Pillar Training Inosuke, who could push rock that large) Striking Strength: City Block level+ Durability: Unknown. City Block level+ with his neck (While the durability of a Demon’s body is inconsistent and can be hurt by weaker foes, their necks are their most durable body part and can tank attacks from characters who are comparable to their AP) Stamina: Limitless (Demons don't tire) Range: Standard melee range, several meters with his blood demon technique Standard Equipment: A pair of fans Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: Sunlight would reduce him to ashes. Wisteria flowers are poisonous to him. Likes to play around and doesn’t get serious until he’s in danger. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blood Demon Technique:' Doma's Blood Demon techniques were all primarily based on creating and producing ice and frost using his own flesh and blood. **'Wilted Hanging Garden:' A series of 8 to 10 successive attacks generated through the movement of Doma's fans. They move rapidly to create gusts of razor-sharp attacks. **'Freezing Fog:' A gust of wind generated by Doma's fan which created a cloud of ice particles, freezing objects that come into contact with it. It also spreads cold air that, if so much as inhaled, could completely freeze and destroy the intended victim's lungs. **'Lotus Ice:' Doma creates various ice lotuses to attack or ensnare his target. **'Scattering Lotuses:' Doma creates several slashes of snowfall and ice to tear through his opponent's flesh. **'Arctic White Princesses:' Doma creates two female humanoid figures with ice that were able to blow cold wind, similar to that of Freezing Fog, towards their intended target. However, unlike Freezing Fog, it is noted by Kanao Tsuyuri that this technique had a much larger and wider range. **'Wintry Icicles:' Doma creates multiple ice spears/stakes to impale his target from a long range. **'Lotus Vines:' Doma creates a blizzard of lotus petal-shaped shards of ice that he then sent towards his target to tear them to shreds. **'Crystal Prince:' Doma creates miniature ice replicas of himself to battle his opponents. He is been shown to be capable of creating up to three clones of himself at once, all possessing the same amount of combat prowess as Doma himself and fully capable of using any of his Blood Demon Technique. As well as this, Doma noted that the dolls are also able to record and save whatever they see, as Doma planned to record both Inosuke and Kanao's techniques in order to create suitable countermeasures against them. **'Hoarfrost — Waterlily Bodhisattva:' He creates a large Bodhisattva ice statue to attack and destroy his targets, with the statue being capable of creating powerful cold gushes of wind, easily freezing someone to death. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Male Characters Category:Kimetsu no Yaiba Category:Demons Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Body Control Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Creation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Memory Users Category:Biology Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Characters